<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ringing in the New Year by DubiousSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407540">Ringing in the New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow'>DubiousSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>River Town [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New York, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam enjoy a quiet New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>River Town [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ringing in the New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can you tell I'm chomping at the bit for this year to be over? I'm sure I'm not alone... ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was quiet without Opal, Ronan thought. Too quiet.</p><p>He stirred the pot of soup on the stove and gazed out into the darkness of the backyard, wondering how pissed she would be if he called to check on her.</p><p><em>Really pissed</em>, he decided.</p><p>She was at a friend’s house for a New Year’s Eve sleepover. Ronan couldn’t imagine having ten kids invade his house and stay up into the wee hours of the night, jacked up on sugar and Disney channel programming. She’d wanted to bring the tarot cards that Persephone and Calla had given her for Christmas and show off her burgeoning skills, but Adam had shut down that idea.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve met Annie’s parents, and there is no way we’re sending you over there with cards that say things like ‘Death’ and ‘The Lovers’ – they’d lose their minds.</em>
</p><p>Opal had argued that she could explain that their meaning was <em>contextual</em>, but Ronan had backed Adam up, and she had sullenly agreed to leave them behind.</p><p>Ronan poured the soup into two bowls and pulled the bread from the oven. It felt strange to be making dinner just for himself and Adam. It was the first night she’d spent away from them since she’d moved in and they’d become a family of three.</p><p><em>Three-and-a-half if you count Chainsaw, </em>Opal would say.</p><p>They’d recently upped the count to three-and-three-quarters with the adoption of Jack. Ronan didn’t totally understand the animal arithmetic that made a cat half a person, and a rabbit only one quarter, but Opal was insistent. She came up with the name for the small, gray bunny– it was short for Jackhammer after his aggressive foot-thumping. Ronan appreciated that she hadn’t gone for the more pedestrian ‘Thumper.’ She would always be his weird little armadillo girl, he thought, smiling to himself. Lately, she’d been angling for another small animal to bring them to an even four. Ronan was game but Adam felt like they might have reached their pet capacity. Inter-parental negotiations were ongoing.</p><p>Ronan carried the food into the living room where Adam was curled up on the couch in front of the TV, an old movie playing softly. They were both more than happy to be spending a quiet New Year’s Eve at home. Blue and Gansey and Henry had invited them and Noah to join them in the city to watch the ball drop, and Adam had barely managed to politely suppress the look of complete horror that he felt at that idea. The crowd, the noise, the cold – it sounded like the absolute worst way to ring in a new year. Ronan hadn’t bothered trying to hide <em>his</em> feelings about the invitation.</p><p>
  <em>If you want to piss behind a dumpster and end the night with cheap champagne freezing in your hair, and some stranger’s puke on your shoes, have at it, but count us out.</em>
</p><p>He was hoping that by the time the clock struck twelve they’d be naked in bed, and enjoying the bottle of very nice champagne he’d stashed in the fridge earlier that day.</p><p>Adam looked up and smiled at Ronan, and Ronan felt his heart beat a little faster. Even after all the years they’d been together, when Adam looked at him like that, Ronan still felt his chest constrict. He wondered if it would always be like that. The love so close to the surface, always so easily tapped into.</p><p>“Smells good,” Adam said as Ronan arranged the food on the coffee table in front of them and took a seat on the floor, leaning against the couch next to Adam’s legs.</p><p>“Chicken tortilla soup. Dec sent me the recipe a while ago when he was trying to get the girls to expand their palate beyond french fries and fish sticks. It’s kind of spicy for O, though, so I figured tonight would be a good time to try it.”</p><p>Adam hummed appreciatively around a spoonful, “It’s really good. Does this mean we need to ship her off for the night whenever I want to eat this…?” His eyes shined down at Ronan who had rested his head against Adam’s knee.</p><p>“Let’s see if we get through the night without either of us breaking down and dragging her back here. Then we can talk about future nights apart.”</p><p>Adam smirked, “I give you an hour before you’re hiding in the bushes and spying through the window to make sure she’s ok.”</p><p>Ronan huffed a laugh, “I still don’t believe you didn’t plant a tracking device on her. You are being <em>bizarrely</em> calm about this. I really thought you’d be the one freaking out about the first sleepover.”</p><p>Adam rested his hand on the back of Ronan’s head, lazily running his fingers over the short buzzed hairs, “I <em>was</em> freaked out, but I did my due diligence and the parents seem like responsible people, we know her friends and they’re all good kids, and she’s only a couple blocks away. I honestly tried to find something to worry about, and for once I couldn’t.”</p><p>Ronan lifted his head and arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I know! I’m as surprised as you are.”</p><p>Ronan grumbled around a mouthful of bread, “Great. Leave me to have all the irrational worries by myself. <em>Nice, Parrish</em>.”</p><p>Adam set his bowl on the table and slid off the couch to sit next to Ronan, curling his hand around Ronan’s raised knee, “Tell me your irrational worries. Maybe if you say them out loud, you’ll realize they’re ridiculous.”</p><p>Ronan leaned his head back against the couch and gazed up at the ceiling, “That’s fucking stupid. I’m not doing that.”</p><p>Adam pinched his knee a little harder then necessary, “<em>Lynch</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>,” Ronan muttered. He took a moment to think and then tilted his head so he was talking into Adam’s shoulder, “What if… the house catches on fire…”</p><p>“THAT’s the first thing you think of??” Adam looked appalled.</p><p>Ronan pulled his head back, “This was your idea! Safe fucking space, Parrish!”</p><p>Adam shifted so he could put his arm around Ronan’s shoulders, “Sorry, sorry, you’re right. OK, so the house has smoke detectors, and the kids are all sleeping in the living room, which is right next to the front door. They could easily get out if there was a fire. Next!”</p><p>Ronan shifted down a bit and buried his face in Adam’s chest, “What if she has an allergic reaction to something?”</p><p>“She doesn’t have any allergies.”</p><p>“That we know of!”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes, “If she suddenly develops a severe allergy to Cheetos, Annie’s parents will call us and take her to the hospital. Next.”</p><p>Ronan’s voice got very quiet, “What if…what if the other kids are mean to her… or play some stupid sleepover prank on her?”</p><p>Adam kissed his forehead gently, “Then we’ll track down every last one of those little shits and waterboard their asses.”</p><p>Ronan snorted and shook his head, “I’m serious. Kids can be assholes.”</p><p>“Ronan, these are her <em>friends… </em>they like her… hell, I think she might be the leader of their little nerd tribe.”</p><p>Ronan gave a half-hearted smirk, “Our little mathlete despot.”</p><p>Adam could tell Ronan wasn’t fully letting this particular worry go. He tried again, “If…and this is a big <em>if</em>… she got upset tonight about anything, she would call us. You know that. She wouldn’t hesitate to come home.”</p><p>Ronan let out a breath, “You’re right. Have you double-checked that your phone is charged?”</p><p>“I triple-checked. Both our phones are on, charged, and the volume is turned way up. If anyone calls it’s gonna scare the living shit out of us.”</p><p>“Good,” Ronan hated to admit it, but Adam had been right – he’d needed to talk this all out. He pinched Adam’s waist, “Since when are you the one pushing for open communication, Parrish. This feels backwards.”</p><p>Adam shoved Ronan playfully, and grabbed some bread, “Fuck you. I can grow.”</p><p>Ronan pulled the bread out of his hand and tossed it back on the table.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Ronan rose up and straddled Adam’s hips, settling himself in his lap. He brushed the hair out of Adam’s face.</p><p>“I love you,” Ronan said softly, holding Adam’s face in his hands.</p><p>Adam smiled and Ronan ran his fingertips over Adam’s face, his lips closely following their trail.  He kissed Adam’s eyelids, and felt his eyelashes flutter against his lips. He dropped kisses along the sharp lines of his cheekbones. When he kissed the corner of his mouth, he felt the curve of his smile deepen. He diverted to the corner of his jaw, just below his ear, and smiled as he felt Adam shift his hips and breath unsteadily underneath him. His fingers finally trailed over Adam’s parted lips, before claiming them with his mouth, and he felt as much as heard the moan in the back of Adam’s throat. Ronan deepened the kiss as Adam wound his arms around him, lightly scratching his nails up and down Ronan’s back, and then slipping his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.</p><p>Ronan pulled back from the kiss and Adam made a disgruntled sound of loss.</p><p>He felt breathless and his brain grasped at words.  It was amazing to him that after all this time together, his husband still rendered him a blithering idiot with a few kisses, “No kid. Bedroom. Now.”</p><p>Adam nodded his head vigorously, his pupils dilated and his lips kiss-swollen. Ronan grinned, giddy seeing Adam as undone as he felt. They rose from the floor and groaned in unison at their stiff muscles.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck,” Adam groaned, cracking his back.</p><p>“I blame the kid – she’s prematurely aging us,” Ronan said, shaking out his shoulders and stretching his arms over his head. His neck popped.</p><p>“Come on, gramps, I got you,” Ronan bent down and grasped Adam around his thighs, hoisting him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Adam yelped in surprise, half-heartedly struggling, “Put me down, you fucking show-off!”</p><p>Ronan didn’t try to bite back his grin as he made his way up the stairs, careful not to hit any part of Adam’s flailing body against the bannister, “Oh yeah, you <em>hate</em> this.”</p><p>“I’m married to a fucking caveman,” Adam muttered. Ronan could hear the smile in his voice. And if his tone wasn’t a clue as to just how much Adam was enjoying being manhandled into bed, Ronan could feel his body’s very definitive response against his upper chest. Holding Adam close like this was doing things to Ronan as well. It always did. Hell, looking at him across the room did things to Ronan.</p><p>Luckily their bedroom door was ajar, and he managed to kick it open. He made a production of dramatically heaving Adam off his shoulder onto the bed, and climbed after him. He pinned Adam’s wrists above his head, holding them in a loose one-handed grip and pressed them down into the mattress.</p><p>Ronan was out of breath from the stairs, but he kissed Adam anyway. Oxygen felt like a secondary concern.</p><p>He used his free hand to undo Adam’s jeans, before sliding it into his soft, cotton boxers. Adam gasped against his mouth and rocked up against him. Ronan smothered his gasp with another kiss, covering his mouth as Adam moaned against his lips</p><p>He broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to be able to look into Adam’s eyes. Wordlessly he guided Adam’s hands to the spindles of their headboard. Adam looked up at him, his eyes dark and hooded, as he wrapped his long fingers around the smooth wood. Ronan felt the heat of Adam’s gaze, and a shudder of anticipation ran through his body. He dropped his head and began sucking a mark into the hollow at the base of Adam's throat.</p><p>Adam threw his head back against the pillow, breathless, “I can’t show up to get Opal tomorrow covered in hickies – <em>behave yourself, damnit</em>.”</p><p>Ronan paused in his ministrations and rested his lips against Adam’s ear, “Is that a real ‘stop it’? Because it sounded really fucking half-hearted…”</p><p>Adam groaned helplessly at the sound of Ronan’s low, gravely voice, “I’ll wear a turtleneck. Carry on.”</p><p>Ronan grinned against his neck before sitting up and settling himself more comfortably in Adam’s lap. He began to slowly unbutton the flannel shirt Adam was wearing, opening it fully, but leaving it loosely hanging from his shoulders so he wouldn’t have to remove his hands from the headboard. He ran his hands lovingly over his lightly muscled chest, and then proceeded to methodically mark his way down Adam’s body with his mouth. Every gentle bite and soothing kiss pulling sounds out of him that Ronan realized he’d dearly missed. He hadn’t realized just how long it had been for them. </p><p><em>Parenthood</em>, he thought wryly.</p><p>He shook the thought from his head. They had an empty house and the whole night ahead of them.</p><p>
  <em>Focus, Lynch.</em>
</p><p>Ronan took his time, savoring every hitched breath, every shudder, every involuntary jerk of Adam’s hips. He took the rest of Adam’s clothes off piece by piece, worshipping every inch of skin as it was revealed. Then he rose and stripped himself, faster and more purposeful than he had Adam, never breaking eye contact with him – relishing the hungry, possessive look in Adam’s eyes.</p><p>“Get back here,” Adam murmured, his voice hoarse.</p><p>“Pushy,” Ronan said, climbing back into the bed, and hovering over Adam. He wrapped his large hands around Adam’s where they gripped the bedframe.</p><p>“Impatient,” Adam responded, breathless, stretching his neck to capture Ronan’s lips in a delirious, needy kiss.</p><p>Ronan once again found himself wishing he didn’t have to breathe. Or eat. Or shower. Or do literally anything other than kiss Adam Parrish. His life would be so much better if he could just do this until he died. </p><p>He finally collapsed on top of him, gasping in a breath. Adam moaned and wrapped his legs around Ronan’s waist, pressing their bodies together.</p><p>“I’m letting go of the headboard now before my shoulders completely seize up, OK?” Adam breathed into Ronan’s ear.</p><p>“So fucking old,” Ronan responded, kissing Adam’s neck. Adam groaned as he lowered his arms and stretched them out to the side, grimacing as he rolled his neck. Ronan pushed himself up a bit and rubbed the tight muscles in Adam’s shoulders. </p><p>Adam groaned in relief, “Fuuuuuck. That feels better than it should.”</p><p>Something about the situation suddenly struck Ronan as deeply funny and he felt a giddiness rising in him. He bit his lip, trying to hold it back, not wanting to ruin the mood, but soon his eyes were watering and he was gasping with helpless laughter, “Jesus fuck – we’re so old that a mid-sex shoulder rub is what’s really doin’ it for you. When <em>the fuck</em> did this happen?!”</p><p>Adam met Ronan’s eyes and burst into laughter, throwing his head back against the pillow, “Oh god, we’re so fucking old!”</p><p>The two collapsed in hysterics until tears were streaming down both their faces. Ronan finally rolled off of Adam and they lay side-by-side, shoulders pressed together, trying to catch their breath.</p><p>“We’re <em>parents</em>!” Ronan managed to gasp out in hysterical disbelief.</p><p>“We have a <em>mortgage</em>!” Adam added, giggling wildly and nearly falling off the bed.</p><p>Ronan grabbed him before he could completely slide onto the floor, “I told Opal to turn her music down last night!” he exclaimed with wide-eyed horror.</p><p>“I bought arch supports for my shoes!”</p><p>“I nearly threw my fucking back out shoveling snow!”</p><p>Whenever one would finally get his laughter under control, the other would burst into a fresh round of giggles, setting them off again. </p><p>Ronan held his aching stomach, “Stop! Fuck! Think of something sad! And horny!”</p><p>That set Adam off again, “What the fuck is both sad <em>and </em>horny??”</p><p>Ronan was gasping for breath, “I don’t know… a funeral in a sex dungeon..? French movies...?”</p><p>Adam could barely get enough air to get words out, “What… the fuck… <em>is wrong with you</em>?!” He was holding his stomach now too, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Ronan finally managed to get himself partially under control. The sex dungeon funeral thing had actually kind of worked.</p><p>“Fuck if I know… but you love me,” he turned his head on the pillow toward Adam, his chest still heaving.</p><p>Adam turned his own head to look at Ronan, grinning. They both had tear streaks down their faces and their cheeks were flushed from laughter, “God help me, I do. I’m so fucked.”</p><p>Ronan smiled and brought their lips together in an exhausted kiss, “We both are.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Ronan was relieved that their little slaphappy breakdown did not in fact put a halt to the proceedings. They spent the rest of the evening making excellent use of the empty house, eventually popping the champagne in bed as the clock struck twelve just as he’d envisioned. They passed the bottle back and forth, trading kisses and taking swigs, not bothering with glasses.</p><p>Ronan watched Adam’s lips curl around the rim of the bottle. They were propped up on pillows, one of Adam’s legs thrown over Ronan’s lap.</p><p>“Easy tiger, champagne leads to the <em>worst</em> hangovers,” Ronan cautioned, smiling at him fondly.</p><p>Adam lowered the bottle and swallowed, passing it back to Ronan, “Will you make me a stupidly unhealthy fried breakfast if I’m hungover tomorrow?”</p><p>Ronan took a long pull from the bottle, “Course I will.”</p><p>“Then pass it back – bacon <em>and</em> sausage with my pancakes, please,” Adam made ‘gimme’ hands at him, and Ronan took a second quick chug before handing the bottle back.</p><p>Ronan’s phone quacked loudly from the bedside table – Opal’s text sound – he grabbed the phone, bracing himself (but also slightly hoping) for a homesick message and a request to be picked up early.</p><p>He thumbed open the text and saw that she’d sent a short video – she was grinning and her arms were thrown across the shoulders of Annie and their other friend Thomas. Her lips were stained cherry red from god-knows-what artificial drink, and she was wearing the Dr. Who pajamas she’d requested for Christmas – they were covered in multi-colored Daleks. Ronan smiled and held the phone up so Adam could see the video. Adam snuggled closer and pressed play.</p><p>“Happy New Year!” the three kids yelled into the camera. Behind them other kids were jumping up and down, popping noisemakers and throwing confetti and streamers in the air. Ronan spied a very precarious Jenga tower in the background, and what appeared to be an interrupted game of Catan set up in the middle of the room. Labyrinth was playing on the TV. He sent up a heartfelt prayer of thanks to whatever higher power had blessed them with such a nerd for a daughter, and that she’d found other kids who’d rather spend a party playing board games and singing along with David Bowie crooning ‘Magic Dance’ than sneaking booze and making out in the closet.</p><p>He looked over to see Adam was grinning at him, “I see no flames… she doesn’t appear to be covered in hives…”</p><p>Ronan bumped their shoulders together, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t gloat.”</p><p>“Look, she sent something else,” Adam gestured down at a new video that had popped up.</p><p>This time it was just Opal’s face on the screen. It looked like she’d stepped into the quiet kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>You guys are probably asleep… </em>
</p><p>Ronan snorted at that and Adam shushed him.</p><p>
  <em>…so you won’t get this until tomorrow, but I wanted to say Happy New Year! And…um… thank you… for being my family…</em>
</p><p>Ronan felt tears fill his eyes and heard Adam’s breath hitch.</p><p>
  <em>I love you guys. I know you know that, but… </em>
</p><p>She shrugged and Ronan could see she was blushing. He wasn’t even <em>trying</em> not to cry at this point, and neither was Adam.</p><p>
  <em>I just wanted to tell you that you’ve made this past year the best one of my life, and I’m really excited for this new year, and that’s kind of the first time I can say that. And it’s because you’re my dads.</em>
</p><p>Adam rested his head against Ronan’s shoulder and used his tee-shirt to wipe the tears off his face. “Fuck…” Adam’s voice shook, “Is she trying to kill us?”</p><p>Ronan could only manage to croak in agreement.</p><p>Opal turned away from the camera so she could surreptitiously wipe her eyes, and then gave a devilish grin, which Ronan was pretty sure she’d learned from him.</p><p>
  <em>And I think a chinchilla would really seal the deal on it being the best year ever… so if you guys maybe wanted to start looking around… that’d be pretty cool, too.</em>
</p><p>Ronan burst out laughing – combined with his tear-streaked face he was pretty sure he must look like a lunatic, “That’s my girl!”</p><p>“That’s <em>my </em>girl,” Adam said proudly, elbowing Ronan in the side, “A natural negotiator. She sets us up, and then – boom! Drops the hammer.”</p><p>Ronan tossed the phone onto the bed and tackled Adam. He play-struggled against Ronan, eventually giving up and looking up at him with a resigned smile on his face, “So, a chinchilla?”</p><p>“So, a chinchilla,” Ronan nodded, “I’ll find one.”</p><p>“The menagerie grows… ” Adam muttered under his breath. He continued on wistfully, “Remember when the only pet we had was Noah?”</p><p>“At least a chinchilla won’t leave the guest room smelling like Burning Man.”</p><p>“You hope.”</p><p>Ronan kissed Adam’s nose before rolling off of him and rising from the bed, “We polished off the bottle. I’m getting us water.”</p><p>“And the ice cream!”</p><p>“And the ice cream,” Ronan grinned, pulling on his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>They finally fell asleep wrapped around each other just before dawn. Ronan couldn’t remember the last time they’d stayed up the entire night together.</p><p>As he dragged himself down the stairs the next morning to make coffee, every muscle sang. He felt completely spent, and the morning light seemed a bit too bright, but a warm contentment hummed in his veins. He was married to the love of his life -- someone he loved with every corner of his heart, and wanted with every bone in his body. Someone with whom laughing helplessly together was somehow as good as the hours of mind-blowing sex that followed.</p><p>He would never get enough of Adam. Of this life they had built together. It had taken him a long time to get to a place where he no longer feared this happiness would be taken from him. He was as sure of their love as he was that the sun would rise, that the tides would roll in and out, that one season would follow the next. And he knew that Adam felt that certainty as well.</p><p>As he climbed back up the stairs with their coffee, nearly tripping over a pair of Opal’s sneakers, he whispered a prayer of gratitude under his breath. </p><p>
  <em>Thank You.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And thank YOU to everyone who read this series, left lovely comments and kudos, and generally cheered me on. You don’t know how much all of your kindness and encouragement has meant to me this year.</p><p>I feel like this is a natural ending point for River Town, so I’m going to be marking this series as complete. I’ve loved every minute spent in this gentle, little world, and now it’s time to leave the Parrish-Lynches to their own devices (Ronan, Adam, Opal, Chainsaw, Jackhammer, and Forklift the Chinchilla... hehe). </p><p>Never say never, of course – sometimes these two suck me back in, but I hope to explore new stories in 2021!</p><p>Wishing you all a happy and healthy new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>